Trouble
by Akirafanatic
Summary: This is my first one ever! Please review it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Trouble

Summary: What will everyone do when Akira winds up getting kidnapped instead of Nokoru?!

*I don't own any Clamp characters or anything, this is only for fun*

Chapter 1: Strange phone calls

(Suoh's POV)

The day started out just like any other day: Kaichou trying to get out of paperwork, Suoh making sure he gets it done and Akira watching all this from his desk with amusement and worry. Everything was fine until the phone rang…….

RING, RING, RING. "Hello?" Kaichou answered. "Yes, he's right here, hold for a moment please." Holding the phone out he said "Akira, it for you."

The youngest member looked up surprised, and reached for the phone. "Yes?" he asked. There was a moment of silence as he listened to the caller. As we watched his eyes grew wide and his smile disappeared. After a few moments he handed the phone back to Kaichou and without a word went back to his desk and started working with a blank expression on his face.

Kaichou and I looked at each other worried, and back at him.

"Akira, what was that call about?" Kaichou asked. He didn't say anything just glanced at the clock and went back to work like he didn't even hear. We both shared another uneasy glace at each other and decided that if it was truly important he would tell us.

After about two hours of silent working Ijyuin got up and left without saying a word. We both just stared after him for a few moments trying to figure out what could have made him like this, but only one thing popped up, Who was the mysterious called and what was said?

(Nakoru's POV)

The next day Suoh and I were waiting in the student council room when Akira came in.

"Good morning Takamura-senpai, Kaichou!" said Akira cheerfully.

"Good morning Akira" I said. "Are you ok? You were acting strangely yesterday after you answered the phone."

"Sorry about that it was just my mother's making a big deal over something that turned out to be a misunderstanding." He replied with a big smile on.

I glanced at Suoh, we both knew he was lying but decided to drop in and instead went back to work. After a few hours of normal activity the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Ijyuin there?" asked a deep rough voice.

"Just a moment" I hand the phone to Akira and he watch as he answers it.

"Yes?" he answers.

After a few moments he turns his back to me and Suoh and starts to move away. We watch as his faces starts to turn red from anger and whispered something fiercely into the phone. After a while he says in a calm normal voice "Don't move, I'll be there in a little bit." After that he hangs up and, after apologizing, grabs his things and runs out the door.

"Kaichou?" I look up to see Suoh staring worriedly after Akira.

"Yes, Suoh?"

"I have a feeling there's something Ijyuin's not telling us."

I've been thinking the same thing for a while now; that the Akira we know is just a mask he wears to fool us. To Suoh I say "I think your right" I have an uneasy feeling that things are about to get bad fast and as I look at Suoh I know he feels the exact same way.

The next few days passed where Akira would get a call, get worked up and leave without an explanation, just saying he had something to take care of.

After a week had passed every time one of us would pass Akira he would be distracted and whenever we would try to talk to him he would paste on a fake smile and tell us everything is ok.

On the next day no call came. Suoh and I waited but a call never came, instead, there was a knock on the door. Suoh went to answer it and found a big man, with short brown hair and hard brown eyes.

"Excuse me" said the stranger, with a strong American accent, "but is Ijyuin here?"

Both of us turned to Akira and saw a flash of anger cross his innocent face before pasting on another fake smile and saying "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Ijyuin but I was told to come get you. It appears you are needed and this time its urgent."

We turned back to look at Akira and saw him give an annoyed look saying "that's what you said every day last week and it turned out to be nothing."

It seemed to me that Akira forgot we were in the room until I asked "um… Akira. Who is this?"

At hearing my voice he jumped a little, surprised and replied "Sorry. Suoh, Kaichou, this is Jake. He knows my father. He has been the one calling me."

Both of us look from Jake to Akira and try to figure out what was going on. "Why has he been calling you Akira?" I finally ask.

"Well, the company he works for was having some problems with their money and because Jake knows my father he knew about me and my position as treasurer and asked for my help."

Jake looked at him it seemed he was about to say something but when he saw Akira looking at him, he changed his mind and just looked down instead.

Suoh and I looked at each other and back at Akira. We both knew this was a lie but decided it was better for him to make his own decisions and let him go. After they left Suoh did some research on Jake but found nothing interesting about him, only that he had a family and was working as an assistant.

After that, no more calls came for Akira and Jake didn't show up any more. Everything was back to normal…. Until Jake's boss decided that he had to have Akira and, nothing or no one would stop him from getting him.

*Authors Notes*

Sorry, this is my first time making one of these! I know I'm not very good. Please review and tell me what I can do to improve! Also all this is happening when they are still in Elementary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kidnapping

*I don't own any of the CLAMP characters*

_I don't know why but I have the feeling something bad will happen today_, thought Akira as he headed to the student council room. _I really hope I'm wrong._

When he opened the door he found Suoh and Nokoru arguing (really it was Suoh yelling at Nokoru to finish his paperwork) and went to start his own.

The day was almost over and Akira was starting to relax because nothing had happened. As the day ended Akira, Suoh and Nokoru were all headed home when they found themselves surrounded by about 40 men in black suits.

Almost at once Suoh pushed kaichou out of the way and he and Akira faced the men.

When they saw this, the men started to laugh but stopped quickly when Suoh took out at least 10 of the men. Then the fighting started. Suoh and Akira were holding them off but then backup came and the chances of getting out of there were slim, but even so they didn't give up.

One of the men drew out a taser but only Suoh noticed that instead of heading for Nokoru, they were headed for Akira!

"Ijyuin look out!!" yelled Suoh.

Just as he said it Akira turned and the taser knocked him out. The man grinned and flung the unconscious boy over his shoulder shouting to the others to get out of there now that they had him.

"IJYUIN!" Suoh yelled while at the same time Nokoru yelled "AKIRA!" but it was too late, the men were gone and with them, Akira. The boys tried to chase them but soon lost sight of them.

"Why?" cried Nokoru. "Why did it have to be Akira? Why couldn't it have been me? I've been through this before, he hasn't!"

Suoh understood and went to comfort his friend. "We WILL get him back Kaichou, I promise."

As the boys stood there crying for their friend, it started to rain, as if the heavens couldn't believe it happened either and were crying along with them.

*Authors Note*

Sorry if it's not the best. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

*I do NOT own the CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

The first thought to enter my brain as I slowly regained my consciousness was, OW. It hurt, it hurt to move, to swallow, even to open my eyes, but I did so anyway, trying to ignore the pain. As I opened my eyes I could see that I was inside what looked to be a hotel room, and was in a bed. I saw that there was no television, no phone, and no electronic devices at all. I sat up and realized I was somehow wearing what looked like pajamas.

As I was looking around a man entered and, behind him, Jake.

I then realized that the man in front of Jake must be his boss. As I was trying to figure out what was going on the man started to speak.

"Hello, Akira" he said with an English accent "my name is Jim and I believe you know my cousin, Jake, yes?"

"Yes" I answered

"Good. I'm sorry to have to bring you here the way I did but I just knew you would refuse me if I asked you here because of what happened a few weeks ago."

"Well, you were right."

"I know that. Now onto the why I brought you here. You see, after seeing you in action with both math and your 'night job' I decided that I wanted you to come and work for me as both my personal accountant and my personal thief."

"Why would I do that?"

"if you don't then both your mothers will never set foot in Japan again. They will be cut off from you forever and all your friends will be hunted down and taken care of one by one in front of your eyes, oh I almost forgot, whether you accept of decline, one wrong move and you will be dead and your body left for everyone who cares about you to see."

After that Jin smiled and left me saying I had until sunset tomorrow to give him an answer. When he was gone I got up and opened the curtain only to see that I was on one of the uppermost floors in one of the tallest buildings around. I also noted that the room had video cameras in it to watch me.

After a while I felt tired and got back into bed. Soon after that I was asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

(Nokoru's POV)

Suoh and I were trying to find out where they took Akira when there was a knock at the door. Suoh went to answer it, and found Utako waiting outside.

As she came in she looked around and asked "Where's Ijyuin?"

When nobody answered she looked at me, worry plain on her face as she asked again "where's Akira?'

When she used his name, I knew we had to answer, so I said "We don't know right now." As I said this Suoh looked down, upset. This just caused Utako to worry more.

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I mean, as we were heading home last night some men surrounded us and took Akira after they knocked him out with stun gun."

By now she had started to cry and asked us to tell her everything that happened, so we did and when we finished she was crying very hard and asking the same question we have been: "Why Akira?"

When she had finished crying, she said she wanted to help so we let her, who knows she might just help.

After a few hours of talking and searching, we still haven't found anything. I was losing hope fast when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nokoru Imonoyama I presume." said a voice that was altered by a machine.

"Yes. Might I ask who is calling?"

"That is unimportant right now. What is important is that I can help you get your treasurer back."

"You know where he is?!"

"Yes. But you must hurry."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is fine but if you don't get to him by sundown tomorrow, he will be flown to America and hidden somewhere. Once that is done I won't be able to help you and he will be near impossible to find."

"Who did this?"

"His name is Jim. He is a powerful man in America."

"What does he want with Akira?"

"Once he learned of his talents he decided to make him his personal chef, accountant, and do many unpleasant jobs for him. So you remember when he kept getting those calls last week?"

"Yes. But how do you know about that?"

"Again that is unimportant right now. Jim was the one behind those calls, he was trying to persuade Akira to join him but every time he refused saying he would never join him. When Jim heard that he got very mad and stopped being nice, he decided that he would get Akira no matter what."

He told me all the rest he knew about Jim, like how he was powerful because he was the worst kind of criminal but nobody could ever prove he was the one doing it. After he was done he told me where I could find Akira. I thanked him and was about to hang up when I thought of something. "Why are you helping us?' I asked.

He paused but finally answered "He is like a son to me, I don't want to see him get hurt. I am also a friend of his father's. Please, I don't want him to be hurt."

With that said he hung up. As I put down the phone I saw that Suoh and Utako had guessed what was said on the phone. They listened as I told them everything I found out.

When I was done I showed them the sheet of paper I wrote the address on and asked Suoh to find out all he could about it. As he went to do so I turned to Utako and saw fresh tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry" I said, "we will find him and get him back safely."

"I know, but I'm still worried about him."

"So are we. We won't let anything happen to him."

She smiled up at me saying "I know."

After a few minutes Suoh announced he had everything. We looked over the data and started to make a plan.

By the time we were done, it was dark outside.

"Let's get some sleep." I said, "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

We all agreed and went to the spare rooms in the building but none of us slept much, we were all too anxious about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goodbye

*I don't own any of the CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

When I woke up it was morning and a tray of food was sitting on the stand next to the bed, but I didn't eat any. Instead I was trying to decide what my answer would be.

If I told him no, everyone I care about would be killed or taken away. If I told him yes, everyone would be safe but I would never get to see them again. Also I think he is planning to take me out of Japan to make sure I cannot escape.

I let out a sigh, I can only say yes. I just hope my decision is the right one.

While I'm alone I go back to the night this all started.

_Everything was normal until that one call._

"_Hello" asks Kaichou._

_After a pause he hands the phone to me. "yes?" I ask._

"_Akira?" It was my mothers and they sounded scared._

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_No…. Could you come home in about two hours?"_

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_There are some men here who know your father and wish to speak with you."_

"_Are they there now?"_

"_No, but they will be here in about two hours, please come home then."_

"_Ok. See you then"_

_I hand the phone back to Kaichou and return to my desk. After two hours I excuse myself and head home._

_When I get there I see two black cars parked out front. I walk inside and greet my mothers._

"_Hello Akira." They said "this is Jake, a friend of your fathers. His boss sent him to ask you some questions."_

"_Hello Akira" said Jake, he held out his hand and I shook it. "This won't take too long, I promise."_

"_Ok, but before we start, would you like some tea?" I asked._

"_Yes, please"_

_I went to the kitchen and make the tea._

"_I hope you like it" I said_

_He took a sip and his eyes widen with surprise. "This is wonderful!"_

"_Thank you. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"_

"_Ah, yes. First I was told to give you this and have you try and solve it." When I looked at him he just smiled and said, "Don't worry, my boss just wants to see if you're as smart as he heard. You see he needs some help with our company's money and heard you were a bright student, also that you were the elementary division's treasurer."_

"_Wouldn't someone older and more experienced be able to do it?"_

"_I asked the same question but all he said was 'Anyone older might try and rob me blind, it must be a child.' I guess he's just paranoid because it happened once before. I looked for the brightest students in Japan and found CLAMP school. When I looked for one with the highest math scores, your name was one of the top 10 in the school. I already looked at the other students. All have been given this same sheet of paper to solve, when your done I will take it, along with the rest, back to my boss and he will pick the one he thinks is most qualified."_

_When my mother's heard this they calmed down and started to relax. He handed me the sheet and I saw that it was a budget sheet. I realized that he wanted me to do this just as I would for our budget at school .I grabbed a pencil and started to do it._

_When I was done he took it and we talked about school for a little while, then he left._

"_He seemed nice" my mother's said._

"_yes." I answered but I thought there was something strange about him._

_After that we met after school and talked about me getting the job. He told me about it but I declined saying that I couldn't leave school to work for him. _

Just then the door opened and Jim walked in with Jake behind him.

"Well, its sundown, what is your answer?"

Startled I looked out the window and saw that the whole day had passed by. I looked back at him and said "If I join you I would have to leave school?"

"Yes but you would go to a new school in America. I would let you have some freedom as long as you were good and didn't try to escape."

"How would I know you wouldn't hurt my family or friends?"

"If you were really that worried I could set up camera and microphones so you could see and hear them."

He looked at me and waited for my answer. Finally I answered "I guess I don't have a choice do I? Fine I'll come with you, but please let me see them in person once more before I go."

"Well because you have been a good boy for me, I guess it would be only fair to you. Ok, I will let you see them once more."

After that he told me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To say goodbye to your family and friends, of course."

He lead me out of the building and into a black car that was waiting for us out front. He made me sit between two big guards while he rode upfront.

"This will have to be just a quick visit but I'm sure you understand." He said

"Yes"

Just as we were pulling out something hit the car.

"What was that?!" screamed Jim.

As I looked at the object that had just pierced the top of the car I said "Suoh"

Jim looked back at me and signaled the guards, the nest thing I knew I had a cloth over my face and everything was going black.

(Nokoru's POV)

When I got to the council room I noticed Utako and Suoh were there and going over the plan again.

"Are you ready?" I asked them

"Yes" they both answered without hesitation.

"Then let's go"

We got into the car and drove to the location Akira was supposed to be at. When we got there, it was almost sundown (we left at around noon).

After about an hour wait we saw 4 men walk out of the building with Akira. When I looked at the men I noticed that one of them was Jake.

I looked over and watched as Suoh got out of the car and climbed one of the trees. I looked back in time to see Akira climb into the car between two of the men. Once the car started to pull out One of Suoh's blades pierced the top. I saw the man in front scream something at the guards. I looked at Akira in time to see him say something, and then one of the guards put a cloth over his mouth and nose. After a few seconds Akira was asleep and the man I assumed to be Jim yelled at the driver to drive.

As the car started to pull away Suoh returned.

"Is it in place?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered "all we do now is follow them and try to get Ijyuin back before they board the plane."

"We must hurry; they gave something to Akira to knock him out so he wouldn't cause trouble."

"Let's go."

With that said we drove off following the red dot that was the transmitter, Suoh placed on the car. Soon we arrived at the airport and saw them get out of the car, with one of the guards carrying Akira.

We saw that they were headed to a private plane. _Must be Jim's,_ I thought.

As we got out of the car, about 20 men surrounded us. Suoh just headed for them and started to take them out. While he was doing that Utako and I went after Akira. We saw them board the plane and start it but just as we were about to climb on board some men came after us.

We tried to get around them but they just kept us back and before we knew it, the plane was in the sky and headed for America.

*Authors Note*

Sorry if I didn't do too well on this one! Still please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new life

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

When I finally regained consciousness I saw that I was on an airplane, and we were flying over the ocean.

"Ah, good, you're awake." I turned around to see Jim staring at me. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please" I answer.

As he goes to get some food I think about what happened. _I was in the car when Suoh hit it, I got knocked out, again, and now I'm somewhere over an ocean, probably headed for America._

When Jim got back with the food he told me that I would be starting school the day after we landed.

"If I'm working for you why do I have to go to school?"

"Because it is only right for one as young as you to go to school and graduate. Of course we will change your name so no one will find you."

"Why do I need to change my name?"

"Don't worry, only your last name will be changed."

"Why?"

"Because when we land you are going to become my son who has lived in Japan his whole life with his mother. I couldn't bring either of you here because of her health. She just passed away and now you are living with me. Not bad, don't you think?"

"Ok. Well, where will I go to school?"

"It's called Greenhill Elementary. It is a private school" (A\N; Sorry to any school that has this name)

"What grade will I be in?"

"Fourth."

"Where is this school?"

"It's in Colorado"

I thought this over as I ate. When I was done I asked how much longer it was until we landed and he said "about an hour."

When we finally arrived it was around eight at night. We drove to a big house that Jim said belonged to him. "Welcome to your new home Akira." He told me. "Your room is upstairs and it's the second door on your left."

I went up to see it and when I opened the door I found it was just like my old room. I looked in the closet and found that it had all new clothes in my size. I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, a little later I started to cry because I realized that I was starting all over again. Basically, I was starting a new life. After an hour I was asleep. As I slept I dreamt about everything I left behind, and started to cry again.

(Suoh's POV)

How could I let this happen? How could I just let him be taken like that?

I looked over at Nokoru and Utako and saw they were thinking the same thing. All of the sudden Nokoru got up and went to the phone. He picked it up and started dialing. After a few seconds he started talking and I realized it was Akira's mothers. I looked over at Utako and found her silently crying.

When Nokoru hung up I asked "Kaichou is there anything we can do?"

He looked at me sadly and said 'I wish there was but he's in America now, even if we found him, we wouldn't have any way of getting him back here."

I knew he was right but I still couldn't believe it.

He looked at us and said "There is one thing I can do."

"What I asked him?"

"I can get someone to find him and put up cameras and microphones so we can see and hear him whenever we want."

It wasn't what I was expecting but I said yes to doing it any way. He surprised me by saying the man who called us had already done it for us.

We went over to his computer screen and saw that it had a screen displayed on it with Akira going around a room that looked just like the one he has here, trying to find something. We heard the door open and saw Jim walk in.

"Hello Akira" he said. 'Are you almost ready to go? School will be starting soon."

"yes." He said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Let's go."

He followed Jim out of the room and another screen popped up showed them getting into a car.

After a few minuets passed that screen went away and a new one popped up. In this one it showed Akira being introduced to a class full of boys and girls.

"**Class, this is Akira."** He just moved here from Japan, please make him feel welcome."

"**Hello Akira"** the class said together.

"**Hello"** he said quietly.

"**Please take your seat."** Said the teacher.

As the day went on we watched as Akira slowly went through his classes. Once it was time for lunch, everyone got up and went to the lunch room to get their lunch, then outside to eat it. The screen we were watching showed Akira walking (without a lunch) alone towards the edge of the lawn where some trees were growing. We also saw that a group of girls were watching him with worried looks on their faces.

One of the girls got up and went over to him.

"**Hi, Akira. Are you ok?"**

Akira turned to look at her and said quietly **"I'm ok. I just miss my friends back in Japan."**

He looked at him sadly and they both sat under a tree. **"What did they look like?"** she asked.

He looked surprised for a moment before taking out a picture and handing it to her. She took it and look surprised. **"Oh, there so cute! What are their names?"**

He pointed to the blond in the photo saying **"This is Nokoru, he was the student council president, he was always trying to get out of doing his paperwork and always wanted to do something fun. It would drive Suoh" **he pointed to the blue haired boy, **"nuts. Suoh was Nokoru's bodyguard and the student council secretary."**

"**Why would he need a bodyguard?"**

"**He is always the target of kidnappings because he is the youngest son of the richest family in Japan."**

"**Wow. But Suoh looks too young to be a bodyguard."**

"**He may be young but he comes from a family of ninjas. He is always training, his house even has traps set up everywhere."**

"**That sounds so cool! Who is this?" **she pointed to the young girl in the picture.

"**That's Utako, she's special."**

"**How come?"**

"**She is my girlfriend. Well, she was but now that I can't be with her every day I hope she finds someone even better to love her."**

"**It sounds like you care for them a lot."**

"**I do. I'm sad that I had to leave them but I didn't have a choice in the matter."**

As he was talking to her about us, he got a big smile on his face. He looked happy for the first time, but when he started talking about how he had to leave the smile left his face and tear came to his eyes.

As we watched they kept talking and then went back to class. When the day was over we found out that her name was Sarah and she was in his class. We watched as he went home and finished his homework.

When he was done Jim gave him work from the company to work on. We also watched as he cooked dinner and ate in silence. When he was done we watched as he climbed into bed and started to cry, soon after that he fell asleep and we switched off the screen.

Through the whole day nobody said a word, we just watched. When we turned it off, I looked at the other two and knew that it was hard on them, just as it had been me. The only time we laughed was when he was telling Sarah about us.

I looked at Utako when he told Sarah about her finding someone new and saw that she was crying saying "I will never find anyone better than you! I will wait forever if I have to! Just don't leave me, please!"

After that we all silently went home. At least he didn't forget about us. I thought. But it will be very hard on us to watch as he lives his new life without us.

*authors Note*

All the words in bold are spoken in English. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In the end

*I don't own any of the following CLAMP characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

It's been two months today since we last saw Akira, I thought. I still can't get used to him not being here. I know Suoh feels the same way even though he won't admit it. Utako is still holding fast to her promise to always love and wait for Akira.

Every now and then we look in on Akira to see how he is doing. Last time I checked he was still struggling to get used to his new life. At least he stopped crying himself to sleep every night. I look over at his old desk and sigh. We still haven't gotten rid of his things, we can't bear to. I finished all my paperwork so I open the screen that shows us Akira's room.

When I open it I gasp. Suoh comes over to see what is wrong, when he looks at the screen all the color drains from his face. We see Akira being beaten by Jim because he tried to escape. Akira is bloody and covered in bruises by the time Jim leaves. As we watch he stands up and goes into the bathroom. Suoh and I are amazed because he didn't scream or cry or anything, he just took it without a word.

When he comes back out about five minute later he has covered his bruises and scrapes. We can see that this has happened before because he also has older bandages on. I turn to Suoh and say "come on."

"Where are we going kaichou?" he asks me.

"We can't let that happen anymore. We're going to bring Akira home."

For a moment he looks at me, but then he starts to follow me. "How is this going to work?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

We head to the airport and board a private plane. Minutes after we board we are in the sky and heading for Colorado.

On the way I tell Suoh my plan; we grab Akira and go. It wasn't much and I knew that but I was willing to try anything to get him back.

A few hours later we landed in Colorado and took a car to Akira's new school. When we got there we found that it was almost over.

When the bell rang and students started coming out we tried to spot Akira, but couldn't see him anywhere. When we saw Sarah coming out we went up to her.

"**Hello."** I said

"**Hi. "**She stared at us for a few seconds trying to figure out what we wanted from her. I was about to answer but her eyes suddenly got big and she said **"Oh my gosh! You're Nokoru! And you're Suoh! It's so nice to meet you!"**

"**You know us?"**

"**Only from what Akira told me. Wait... What are you doing here?"**

"**Were looking for Akira. Have you seen him?"**

"**Oh, he didn't come to school today. Actually, he's been out almost all week."**

Suoh and I glanced worriedly at each other. We had a good idea about why he wasn't at school, and we didn't like it one bit.

"**Do you know where he lives? We wanted to surprise him."**

"**Yeah, I can take you there if you want."**

"**That would be most helpful, thank you."**

She led us to a big neighborhood and up to a big house. She said she couldn't stay and went home. Suoh and I looked at the house and rang the bell. Before too long Jake came and opened the door. When he saw us he spoke in Japanese.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"We came to see Akira." I said.

He looked at us a moment before rushing us into the hallway. "I'm glad you came." He said, surprising us both.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I was the one who called you two months ago with Akira's location."

"Why?"

"As I said before, his father is a dear friend of mine and Akira is like a son to me. You must hurry and get him out of here before Jim comes back."

I looked him in the eye and saw that he was telling the truth. "Thank you." I said.

"This way hurry."

He led us upstairs and into a room. When we entered we saw Akira on the bed, asleep. He looked terrible, he was covered in bruises and scars. Jake went up to him and said to us, "I've done everything I can for him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I studied how to become a doctor so I was helping with all I could after he was hurt."

"Why does Jim do this?"

"Because he's been a naughty boy, trying to escape." We turned to see Jim standing in the doorway with a loaded gun, pointed at us. "I never thought you would do this to me cousin." He said, addressing Jake.

"I'm not really your cousin. You're cousin died years ago."

"If you're not my cousin, who are you?"

He took out a badge and showed it to all of us, "I'm Matthew Walker of the FBI. (A\N: Sorry to anyone with that name.)

We all stared at him and he said, "I was under orders to see if you were behind all the crimes that have been happening. Right now you are under arrest for handling an illegal fire arm, kidnapping, and abuse."

We all turned when we heard Akira say, "I knew it."

"Huh?" asked Matthew, "What do you mean you knew?"

"About you being an FBI agent." When we all just stared at him he said, "Well, it was kind of obvious when you came to my house. The way you talked, acted, and handled yourself gave you away. Sorry but you need to work on that."

Matthew stared at him for a little while before starting to laugh. When he say us all stare at him he said, "I knew your name sounded familiar, Akira Ijyuin, number one undercover agent for the CIA. I read your file but never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you in person."

Akira just got a little smile on his face saying "nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here though?"

"Same as you, gathering enough evidence to arrest that guy."

We were quiet trough all of this listening but now I managed to stammer, "w-wh-WHAT?!"

Akira turned to me saying, "Hello Kaichou, Takamura-senpai. Sorry for not telling you but I was under strict orders to not tell anyone. By the way, when did you have all those Cameras and microphones installed?"

Matthew looked at him in wonder;" you knew they were there the whole time?"

With a straight face he said "Yes. Didn't you know I put up some of my own?"

"I had no idea. When did you do that?"

"Oh about the time you came to my house. I realized what might happen and took some precautions. Then when I knew you were going to take me away, I let myself get caught."

"You truly are the best."

"No, I just notice things most people overlook."

I listened to all this with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. I was finally snapped out of it when I heard a shot ring out. I turned to see Jim holding the gun with shaking hands in the air. "Shut Up!" he screamed.

At that moment Both Akira and Matthew went for him. Matthew got to him first but just as he touched him another shot rang out. Matthew grabbed him and knocked him down flat. Everything was quiet until we heard Akira say "oops."

We turned to him just in time to see him collapse onto the floor. Matthew knocked out Jim, handcuffed him and raced to Akira's side. When he turned him over Suoh and I gasped, Akira was covered in blood.

We heard Matthew say "it hit him in the gut." We watched as he pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance and the police.

"Is Akira going to be ok?" I asked?

"I'm not dead yet," came the reply. I was surprised to see that he had woken up.

"Shhh, don't talk, you need to save your energy." Said Matthew.

We saw Akira give a weak smile. "Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

Matthew looked at me and said, "Yeah, come hold this for me." He told me to press it firmly but not to hard to the wound. I did as he told me. "Good, I'm going to go wait for the police, will you" he looked at Suoh, "go get another rag and help him?" Suoh nodded and went to find another rag. Matthew took one more look at Akira, said "don't move." And left with Jim in tow. After a few moments Suoh returned and came to help me try and stop the bleeding.

It was quiet; the only sound was Akira's labored breathing, when Akira asked us, "Are you mad at me?"

I looked at him startled, and said "No, I could never get mad at you; I'm just surprised is all."

"I'm glad; I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me, either of you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Suoh asked.

"I couldn't. And would you have believed me if I said 'I'm part of the CSI?'"

"No. But tell me, when did this happen?"

"When I first came to CLAMP I was just an average boy. Then after about a year, when I went on vacation to America with my mothers, I accidently helped the CSI with a case they couldn't solve for years without knowing it."

"Well, now I know that I can leave Kaichou with you and he will be safe. I knew I could before but now I'm positive."

"Thank you"

After that the ambulance arrived and carried him to the hospital. We road in it with him, but I'm not sure he noticed us because once he got in the ambulance he fainted.

A day later, Jim was in jail, and Akira, Suoh, and I were on a plane back to Japan. Of course Akira was asleep the entire way because the doctors gave him some strong antibiotics to stop the pain during the flight.

When we landed Akira was taken to another hospital to make sure no damage had been done. When they were sure he was going to be fine they let us in to see him.

When we came in, he was still asleep. We sat down and waited for Utako to arrive (we called her right after we got to the hospital). When she came in she saw Akira and started to cry. After a few minutes we calmed her down and she sat by his side mumbling about how she missed him. We left them alone for a while.

When we came back in Akira was awake and sitting up. He smiled at us and soon it was just like it used to be. With all us laughing together again.

*Authors notes*

Sorry for the horrible ending. Please review!


End file.
